Panem Et Circenses
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Ton nom sera vite oublié, effacé comme l'empreinte que laissera ton corps en retombant dans le sable, et aussitôt remplacé par celui d'un autre, plus grand, plus fort, plus prometteur et au nom tout aussi éphémère sur leurs lèvres que le tien. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire gladiateur.


Le soleil ardent pique tes yeux quand tu les lèves vers lui, et tu es obligé de lever la main au-dessus de tes sourcils pour ne pas t'aveugler. Il brille fort aujourd'hui, et ses rayons dorés viennent frapper la cuirasse qui couvre ton torse pour en faire briller le métal de mille lueurs.

Tu admires les reflets brillants qui se dégagent de ton thorax, qui jurent avec les chaînes de métal froid enroulé autour de tes poignets – les uns sont dorés et glorieux, les autres tristes et grises, et tu te dis que décidemment, ils ne peuvent pas cohabiter ensemble.

« L'empereur vient d'arriver » te grogne le garde chargé de te surveiller, qui ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose puisque les gladiateurs n'ont jamais d'armes avant de rentrer sur la piste « Encore trois minutes avant l'entrée dans le stade, le Judéen »

Tu ne réponds rien, et continue à dévisager tranquillement l'astre brillant, en admirant sa hauteur dans le ciel. Tu te demandes la vue qu'on aurait de là-haut. C'est stupide, mais parfois tu rêverais d'être un oiseau, à vivre une vie élémentaire mais heureuse, à pouvoir observer le monde d'en haut, à t'éloigner de toute cette folie. Libre.

« Hey, le Judéen » ricane le garde « Ça m'arrangerait que tu reviennes pas ici les pieds par devant ! J'ai parié dix deniers sur vingt-sept jours, moi »

Tu restes silencieux, mais il tire sur les chaînes qui enserrent tes poignets et casse ta concentration, te forçant à baisser la tête. Tu sais de quoi il parle, bien sûr.

C'est la vingt-troisième fois que tu te prépares à rentrer dans l'arène aujourd'hui, ta vingt-troisième journée de combats, et tout autant de jours en enfer. Les gladiateurs qui dépassent les dix combats dans l'arène sont rares, alors évidemment tu es devenu une petite célébrité à Rome, même si tu es encore loin des records des combattants les plus connus. Et voilà qu'on place des paris sur ta tête maintenant, en plus de te placer des chaînes au poignet et des épées dans tes mains.

Tu es encore derrière la grille qui ferme l'accès au stade, dans le vestibule d'entrée qui mène à la piste, mais les cris et les appels de la foule te parviennent déjà. Qu'ils saluent l'empereur ou qu'ils scandent les noms des combattants, tu les entends, mais tu ne les écoutes pas. Tu as appris il y a longtemps à te méfier de ces bruits de liesse et de joie, et à te détacher de ceux dans la foule qui crient ton nom. Trop se sont sentis ivres de gloire et de puissance à entendre leur nom scandé par la foule, et étaient morts une heure après. Ils t'aiment, oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Ton nom sera vite oublié, effacé comme l'empreinte que laissera ton corps en retombant dans le sable, et aussitôt remplacé par celui d'un autre, plus grand, plus fort, plus prometteur et au nom tout aussi éphémère sur leurs lèvres que le tien. Ils t'aiment, mais toi tu les hais viscéralement, tous, eux qui sont la cause même de ton malheur. Ils ont le sang des tiens sur les mains, et de tant d'autres innocents. C'est pour leur distraction que tu es envoyé au sein de cette arène, à devoir combattre et tuer jour après jour jusqu'à ce tu n'en puisses plus, et que cette même foule appelle à ta mort. C'est toi l'assassin, mais ce sont eux les coupables. Alors leurs cris et leurs applaudissements, tu n'en veux pas, et tu ne fais jamais rien pour les encourager.

Un grand son de trompette se fait entendre dans le cirque, te tirant de tes pensées, et le garde tire sur la grande chaîne qui retient la grille d'entrée pour la relever.

« Et voilà » il te sourit avec ses dents cariées, alors qu'il défait tes chaînes « Tâche de revenir en entier, le Judéen »

Tu ne dis rien et te contente de frotter tes poignets, là où des chaînes ont meurtri ta peau toute la journée. Tu n'as plus les manchettes en cuivre que tu portais au dernier combat, et que l'espèce de géant Namibien que tu as affronté t'a cassé en deux d'un coup de trident alors que tu te protégeais le visage, mais ta cuirasse en cuivre est accrochée fermement à ton torse et tu attrapes le casque à pointe que te tends le garde, celui-là même qui t'a valu ton surnom.

Le garde attend la deuxième sonnerie de trompette pour te pousser l'épaule vers la lumière, et enfin on t'autorise à rentrer dans l'arène, toujours désarmé. Tu es seul dans l'arène ; en tant que champion en titre, tu as les honneurs – si on peut dire - d'être le premier à être présenté à la foule et à saluer l'empereur.

La foule explose de joie quand tes pieds foulent le sable de la piste, et tu te diriges droit vers la tribune impériale. Tu repères de loin le seul homme de l'arène à porter la toge picte, tunique pourpre bordée d'or, et la dizaine d'esclaves autour de lui qui agitent des palmes au-dessus de sa tête. L'empereur Rufus est assis dans son trône, fier comme un paon au milieu de cette cour qui l'acclame, et la foule se tait comme un seul homme quand il lève négligemment la main pour demander le silence. Aussitôt que tu ploies le genou à terre devant l'empereur, la foule rugit, et démarre des chants en son honneur, comme s'il était un Dieu, ce sale petit bonhomme que tu enverrais au tapis d'une claque si tu pouvais.

Quelle mascarade.

Tu méprises tout ce peuple, tout ce public qui ne pense qu'au sang et qu'à la mort, eux qui ne se sont jamais battus de leur vie. Ils sont tout aussi coupables que lui de ta présence dans cette arène aujourd'hui, eux qui pourraient réclamer ton salut au lieu de continuer à t'envoyer combattre encore et encore. Des gladiateurs beaucoup moins victorieux que toi ont été graciés par l'empereur bien avant leur quinzième jour dans l'arène, mais toi, il te refuse ta liberté. Tu devras continuer à te battre et à tuer encore aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudront.

La seule que tu n'accables pas du poids de tes remords se tient droite du siège impérial, l'honneur de son rang lui autorisant de rester assise alors que le stade entier s'est levé pour saluer l'empereur. Tu veux la regarder, graver son visage dans ta mémoire aussi longtemps que possible, mais tu sais que tu dois rester agenouillé devant l'empereur jusqu'à ce qu'il t'autorise – ou plutôt qu'il t'ordonne de te relever.

Le moment dure longtemps – Rufus aime la gloriole, tu le sais bien, et enfin te parvient sa voix hautaine, qui résonne dans l'arène comme si on l'avait amplifiée.

« Lève-toi, Gladiateur ! »

Tu te relèves, et frappe ton plastron de ton poing droit en signe de salut. La foule applaudit ton geste, et aux côtés de l'empereur se lève un servant en toge blanche, qui déroule un long parchemin et attend la fin de tes acclamations pour clamer d'une voix forte l'annonce impériale.

« Peuple de Rome ! » hurle-il de tous ses poumons « Devant vous se tient aujourd'hui Noah le Judéen, la Flèche de Cana ! »

La foule recommence ses cris et ses appels, mais tu restes de marbre. Autrefois, on annonçait juste le nom et le numéro de combat des gladiateurs qui rentraient, mais l'empereur Rufus a décidé qu'on énoncerait aussi les crimes des combattants en tête à tête, certainement pour rappeler à la foule qui avait tendance à l'oublier qu'ils étaient des criminels avant d'être des héros.

C'est ainsi que le servant poursuit la lecture de son parchemin « L'homme devant vous s'est rendu coupable de crimes éhontés contre Rome en refusant de se soumettre aux troupes de l'empereur, lui et le village dont il était responsable de la défense. Condamné à mort, et gracié par notre divin empereur de la peine capitale, envoyé au cirque pour expier ses crimes, il combattra jusqu'à la mort aujourd'hui ! Il est responsable des crimes suivants : haute trahison contre Rome, meurtre contre un citoyen romain, rébellion … »

Il continue à clamer ta liste de crimes comme ça pendant un moment, mais tu ne l'écoute plus. Ton attention est exclusivement portée vers elle.

Tes yeux croisent les siens, et tu peux presque voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres pincées. Tu sais qu'elle ne s'autorisera aucun signe familier devant son père, et encore moins devant la foule du cirque, mais elle cligne longtemps de ses yeux verts, et tu sais que c'est sa façon à elle de te porter chance.

Tu n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme les siens auparavant – verts et bruns à la fois. De là où tu viens, les filles ont la peau ambrée, les yeux toujours foncés et les cheveux, si ce n'est brun, noir comme du jais. Ceux de Rachel étaient bruns et bouclés, les siens sont blonds comme les blés que tu as passé ton enfance à couper, si brillants et si beaux qu'ils te rappellent les rayons du soleil.

Lucia Quinn.

L'unique fille de l'empereur Rufus, et l'héritière de tout un peuple, au drame d'être né femme dans un monde dominés par les hommes. Elle est condamnée à se marier avec un riche patricien qui ne l'épousera que par intérêt pour son titre, et à lui produire une nombreuse descendance, pour continuer la lignée impériale de son père. La plus belle fille de Rome, et la seule personne aujourd'hui pour qui tu n'éprouves pas de haine.

Si tu étais encore capable d'avoir des sentiments humains, ils iraient sans doute tous vers elle.

Mais à la fin de la journée, elle reste la fille de l'empereur de Rome, celui-là même dont ta vie dépend, et toi un vulgaire gladiateur. Tu te demandes même si l'empereur ne te refuses pas l'affranchissement que tu mérites amplement parcequ'il a deviné où passait sa fille après chaque combat que tu gagnes.

Vingt-deux fois elle est venue dans ta cellule après une journée de combat victorieux, vingt-deux fois elle t'a traité avec respect et humanité et non comme un chien encagé, et vingt-deux fois elle t'a supplié de rester en vie encore une fois, encore un jour. La première fois, c'était simplement pour te demander ce qu'il t'était passé par la tête, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté. Si tu essayes d'évacuer de ta mort tous les meurtres que tu as commis dans l'arène, tu te rappelles de ton premier combat comme si c'était hier.

On t'avait jeté dans la fosse aux lions, littéralement, en te désignant comme adversaire Finnick le Wisigoth. Un monstre de deux mètres, à la musculature plus développée que n'importe lequel des soldats de Rome, qui selon la légende avait dû être terrassé par pas moins de douze hommes quand les troupes de l'empereur avaient massacré sa tribu. Ils voulaient le donner en pâture au fauve, mais dès que Rufus avait posé les yeux sur lui, et décelé le potentiel d'un grand champion, ils avaient décidé de le faire combattre en affrontements individuels. Bien sûr, il était rapidement devenu l'un des plus dangereux du cirque et l'un des favoris de l'empereur, qui avait été jusqu'à lui offrir sa grande lance et son filet avec lesquels il t'avait affronté. Toi, ils ne t'avaient même pas donné la peine de te donner une cuirasse, mais un simple casque à pique trop grand pour toi, qui retombait sur tes yeux à chaque mouvement de tête, deux épaulettes limées, dont tu te demandes encore l'utilité à ce jour, et t'avais jeté dans les mains une dague à la lame râpée.

Tu n'avais aucune chance bien sûr – tu avais été envoyé dans l'arène comme simple avant-goût du combat qui devait suivre, Finnick contre un teuton nommé Willhelm, un match qui été très attendu et pour lequel le public s'était déplacé en masse. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait pas fallu trois minutes à Finnick pour te mettre à terre d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, ta petite dague projetée au loin, et alors que tu étais à terre, à genoux devant lui avec déjà la sensation que la mort était proche, tu as eu comme une espèce d'impulsion – plonger en avant vers lui.

Tu ne voulais qu'essayer de t'en tirer en le déséquilibrant, mais tu avais oublié la pointe de ton casque, qui s'est planté droit dans le ventre de Finnick alors que celui-ci s'était penché vers toi pour t'égorger. Sans que tu réalises ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'est effondré sur toi de toute sa masse en poussant un cri de bête. Il a fallu deux esclaves pour le soulever de toi et entraîner sa dépouille sanguinolente au loin, et tu t'es relevé en te demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, alors que la foule scandait le nouveau surnom qu'elle venait te trouver, la Flèche.

A vrai dire, tu étais tellement sonné sur le moment que tu avais comme perdu l'ouïe pendant un instant, et ton surnom, c'est Lucia qui te l'a appris en te rendant visite une heure après dans ta cellule.

Des surnoms elle aussi en a, et même plusieurs. La fille chérie de Rome. La mère de la patrie. Derrière ses habits de luxe, les couronnes de laurier triomphantes et les pièces gravées à son effigie, elle est tout aussi prisonnière que toi. Tu sais qu'elle fuirait loin de Rome si elle le pouvait, n'importe où pour échapper aux griffes de son père, mais elle n'a personne pour l'aider, personne pour lui tenir compagnie, personne en qui elle a confiance.

Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a décidé d'aller te visiter, toi, un moins que rien de gladiateur, en train de croupir dans une cellule miteuse du Colisée. Chercher du réconfort, avec n'importe qui.

Elle a parlé longtemps la première fois, mais toi tu ne lui as rien dit. Elle te demandait comment tu étais arrivé là, ce que tu faisais dans ta vie d'avant, qui tu étais en somme.

Tu n'as pas répondu.

Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était là, avec ses habits luxueux et ses bijoux en or que cachait une grande cape brune, et pour toi elle ne valait pas mieux que son père, l'homme qui t'avait tout enlevé jusqu'au droit de posséder ta propre vie.

Tu pensais qu'elle était venue pour assurer sa domination sur toi, simple esclave qu'on avait enchaîné au mur avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la cellule pour éviter que tu te rues sur elle, te montrer que tu n'étais qu'un miséreux cafard pas digne de défaire la courroie de ses sandales, mais il n'en était rien.

Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, et à sa façon de poser ses yeux sur toi, tu as compris. Elle ne venait pas renforcer la loi de son père, non, elle venait s'en excuser. Tu l'as vu dans ses yeux quand elle regardait les blessures sur tes bras et tes épaules, et tu l'as entendu quand elle t'a demandé si elles te faisaient souffrir.

C'est quand elle a pansé tes plaies elle-même, parcequ'elle trouvait que l'espèce de bandage sanguinolant qu'on t'avait fait ne valait rien que tu t'es enfin décidé à lui parler. Tu ne disais pas grand-chose au début, juste un grognement en signe de remerciement, ou un hochement de tête quand elle te demandait si tes blessures cicatrisaient. Tu ne lui donnais rien en retour, et pourtant elle revenait dans ta cellule tous les soirs, même ceux où tu ne combattais pas. Tu voulais juste qu'elle te laisse seul.

Et puis elle a essayé de t'embrasser, une fois, mais tu as tout de suite repoussé ses avances. C'est certainement la plus jolie fille que tu aies rencontré dans ta vie, oui, mais le visage de Rachel est gravé au fer rouge dans ta mémoire, et jamais tu ne pourrais déshonorer sa mémoire de la sorte. Lucia ne t'en as pas voulu, étonnement – tu es un esclave, elle aurait pu d'un simple ordre te forcer à exécuter le moindre de ses désirs, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'est excusée.

Elle t'a expliqué qu'elle cherchait juste du réconfort, préférablement dans les bras d'un homme que son père martyrisait, comme se punir elle d'être née sa fille, et te permettre toi de te venger de lui. Tu ne veux pas te venger, c'est que tu as lui répondu. Et certainement pas en se servant d'elle.

C'était la première fois que tu lui parlais autant, et elle a fondu en larmes à côté de toi. C'est depuis ce jour-là que tu as compris que si tu voulais rester en vie et échapper à la folie qu'était le cirque, ta seule issue de sortie était elle.

Dans l'arène, tu as commencé à ressentir son regard sur toi quand tu te battais et à l'entendre te soutenir alors que les cris de la foule autour réclamaient ton sang, ta sueur et tes larmes. Elle était la seule à vouloir vraiment te voir t'en sortir, et toi tu étais le seul à comprendre qui elle était vraiment derrière son masque de future régente parfaite – juste une fillette apeurée, qui détestait ce que son rang lui imposait et qui vivait écrasée par le poids des remords.

Tu as essayé, vraiment, mais pourtant tu n'as jamais réussi à éprouver de l'empathie pour elle. Tu ne peux pas la plaindre, pas quand son peuple a massacré sans raison le tien et que son père te renvoie au cirque jour après jour, mais tu comprends ce qu'elle ressent.

Tu ne l'aime pas vraiment – pas comme tu as aimé Rachel, pas comme tu l'aime toujours – enfin tu crois, mais quelque chose en toi s'est créé quand elle est venue dans ta cellule la première fois, et sans elle, tu serais sans doute mort depuis longtemps.

C'est la seule que tu respectes dans cette arène, la seule que tu regardes, la seule que tu vois.

Peut-être si tu l'avais rencontré avant, dans d'autres circonstances ….

Et alors qu'une trompette résonne dans l'arène, annonçant la fin de la déclamation de la longue liste de tes crimes, un esclave sort d'une porte dérobée sous la tribune impériale, et t'amène ton épée et ta serpe, armes que Rufus lui-même t'as fait faire forger, et avec lesquelles tu combats depuis des mois.

Tu les acceptes en ne la quittant pas des yeux. De là où elle se situe, on pourrait croire que tu regardes l'empereur, mais tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Même quand une autre trompette résonne, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du gladiateur que tu vas affronter, tu ne la quittes des yeux qu'au dernier moment possible, pour les lever vers le nouvel arrivant.

Et là, surprise.

C'est une _femme_.

Tu ne comprends pas, et à voir les cris étonnés qui viennent de la foule, eux non plus. Tu as affronté des tigres, des lions, une fois même un ours, et surtout des hommes de toute race et de toute taille, mais une femme jamais. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là de toute façon – à ta connaissance les femmes ne participent pas aux jeux du cirques et encore moins aux combats des gladiateurs. Les criminelles sont jetées en prison ou exécutées, et de temps en temps jetées aux fauves du Colisée si elles refusent d'abjurer leur foi chrétienne, mais une femme autorisée à défendre sa vie avec une arme, tu n'en as jamais vu.

Et pourtant elle est bien là, cette petite femme à la peau brunie, aux cheveux noir corbeau et à la tête haute, et elle avance vers toi lentement, ne te quittant pas du regard. Tu remarques une chose étrange - contrairement à toi qui est rentré désarmé mais libre, ses poignets sont enchaînés l'un à l'autre par une corde resserrée, et tu te demandes pourquoi on a pris la peine de l'entraver ainsi. Ça n'annonce rien de bon en tous cas.

Elle continue à marcher, et quand elle est assez proche de toi, tu remarques une cicatrice étrange sur sa joue, une sorte de ligne trop peu profonde pour avoir été faite par une lame, mais qui restera gravée longtemps sur sa peau. Un coup de fouet. Elle doit avoir été esclave avant d'arriver au cirque, tu présumes. Malgré la balafre et le fait que son visage soit froid et renfermé, elle a les traits fins et bien dessinés – tu dirais même qu'elle est belle.

Mais quand tu croises ses yeux et qu'ils te répondent avec une intensité brûlante, tu détournes le regard, presque gêné. Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un exprimer autant de haine par un simple regard, et tu te demandes si elle t'est destinée parceque l'un de vous deux devra tuer l'autre d'ici peu.

Quand elle tourne la tête vers la tribune impériale, ses yeux noirs ne s'éteignent pas, et tu comprends que la haine de ses yeux est dirigée vers Rufus. Comme toi, elle le hait, lui et son peuple, et tout ce qu'ils représentent. Elle continue à le défier du regard, ignorant somptueusement les appels et les cris du public, et ne parait pas vraiment pressée de s'agenouiller devant lui, ce qui te ferait presque sourire si ce n'était pas dangereux pour toi.

Il faut qu'un garde apparaisse par la même porte dérobée où est sorti l'esclave qui t'a amené tes armes, pointant vers elle sa lance de soldat, pour qu'elle se décide enfin à poser un genou à terre, et à se relever presqu'aussi vite dans la génuflexion la plus rapide que tu aies vue devant un empereur de Rome.

Rufus n'en semble pas contrarié – heureusement pour elle, tu te dis- et n'en paraît même pas surpris alors qu'il ordonne d'un geste de la main à son annonceur public de dérouler un autre parchemin pour énoncer les crimes de ta mystérieuse adversaire.

« Peuple de Rome ! » commence le serviteur de la même manière « Pour combattre le Judéen aujourd'hui, notre vénéré Empereur nous offre la vie de Santana d'Hispanie, native de Tarraco, jugée coupable de haute trahison contre Rome pour les meurtres de huit soldats Romains, qu'elle a lâchement étranglés dans leur sommeil après qu'ils aient accompli leur devoir d'éliminer les vauriens rebelles de sa race ! »

Tu vois du coin de l'œil les poings de Santana se resserrer sur ses liens, si fort que ses bras en tremblent. C'était peut-être des vauriens de race impure aux yeux de Rome, mais c'était sa famille. Tu comprends.

Toi aussi tu as eu une famille.

Si tu fermes les yeux et que tu te concentres bien, tu peux encore apercevoir leurs visages sous tes yeux, que le temps a fini brouiller comme tant de souvenirs. Tu te rappelles du sourire de ta mère, du rire de Sarah … que sont-elles devenues ? Tu ne l'as jamais appris, même si au fond de toi, tu le sais. Tu préfères les savoir mortes que condamnées au même sort que toi, esclaves jusqu'à la mort, forcé à se battre pour rassasier le gout de sang du peuple de Rome.

Quand les soldats ont envahi ton village, complètement par surprise et en plein milieu d'une fête de village, tu as crié à ta mère de prendre Sarah avec elle et de fuir. Tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens, complètement paniqués, et tu as crié à Jacob et Salomon, deux de tes amis chargés de défendre le village avec toi, te prendre les armes pour permettre aux femmes et aux enfants d'évacuer. Tu pensais pouvoir retenir ces agresseurs le temps qu'ils aillent se mettre à l'abris, et tu en avais déjà assommé deux et plongé ta lame dans le ventre d'un – qui en est mort, tu l'as appris plus tard quand tu as été condamné pour meurtre – quand tu as entendu Rachel t'appeler. Tu t'es retourné pour qu'elle soit jetée à terre sous tes yeux par un soldat de trois fois sa taille, et tu as voulu te précipiter à son aide mais un violent coup derrière la nuque t'en as empêché.

Quand tu as regagné la conscience, tu étais pieds et poings liés dans une cage en bois, encagé comme un animal. Les soldats autour de toi riaient en se racontant entre eux à quel point il avait été facile de raser votre village, et tu avais beau te tordre le cou dans tous les sens, tu ne voyais aucun autre survivant. Tu hurlais tellement dans ta cage qu'ils ont fini par te bâillonner et te menacer de te couper la langue si tu l'ouvrais encore, mais rien de ce qu'ils ont pu dire n'a pu t'effrayer, ou te calmer. Tu venais tout perdre, tout. Tu n'oublieras jamais la dernière vision que tu as eu ton village, alors que la troupe s'était remis en mouvement - une fumée noire qui embrumait le ciel d'habitude si bleu, et cette odeur horrible causée par le feu qui consumait ton village, cette odeur de sang et de cendres.

Alors, oui, tu comprends ce qu'elle ressent quand l'annonceur public traite les siens de _vauriens rebelles_ , que des soldats ont assassinés par « _devoir_ ».

Mais le peuple de Rome lui, s'indigne que l'esclave devant eux ait eu l'affront de venger son peuple en assassinant des braves soldats Romains, qui ne faisaient après tout que leur devoir de violer, piller et massacrer une population désarmée et pacifique, et réclame que son sang soit répandu en offrande à leurs dieux.

« Graciée de la mort pour être vendue comme esclave à Rome, la prisonnière devant vous s'est rendue coupable de crimes abominables envers l'empereur, en menant une évasion d'esclaves chrétiens et en refusant de dénoncer ses complices ! »

Le public hue de toutes ses forces, mais toi tu ne peux t'empêcher de la regarder avec admiration. Le fait qu'ils considèrent que devenir esclave est préférable à la mort ne t'étonne pas beaucoup, mais celui que la petite femme aux yeux brûlants devant toi ait organisé une évasion de chrétiens, et qu'elle ait résisté à la torture qu'elle a sûrement reçu pour la forcer à avouer qui l'avait aidé t'impressionne beaucoup. La cicatrice sur son visage vient sûrement de là, tu te dis alors que l'empereur lui-même réclame le silence de la foule pour que l'accusateur public puisse continuer sa liste de dénonciations.

« Lors de son interrogatoire, la prisonnière a réussi à s'emparer d'une arme, et à blesser le soldat chargé de la garder en cellule, avant de tenter une autre évasion ! » poursuit l'annonceur, alors que la foule se remet à la huer et la siffler, sans qu'elle ne laisse paraitre aucune émotion.

Tu comprends enfin pourquoi Santana est entrée menottée dans l'arène – vu son passé d'attaques imprévisibles sur gardes – et surtout pourquoi elle n'a pas été exécutée. Rufus aime les combats équilibrés qui durent des heures et épuisent les deux gladiateurs le plus possible – une victoire contre la mort se mérite l'a tu déjà entendu clamer à la foule - et il a su déceler en elle un certain talent pour le combat.

« Dans sa bonté, notre divin empereur a décidé de lui éviter la peine capitale réservée aux criminelles de son espèce. Elle mourra par là où elle a pêché : les armes et le sang ! »

La foule applaudit, mais toi tu lui jettes un regard plein d'admiration. Cette fille n'est pas une esclave comme les autres, c'est sûr.

Soudain une drôle de sensation monte dans ton ventre. Tu vas devoir l'affronter et la mettre à mort si tu en as l'occasion. Tu ne t'étais jamais préoccupé de la vie que tu allais enlever pendant un duel auparavant, parceque ceux que tu affrontais était des brutes sanguinaires ou des prisonniers de guerre qui seraient morts de toute façon, mais ce combat-ci est différent.

Tu n'as pas envie de la tuer elle.

Le même serviteur qui t'a amené tes armes rentre dans le stade, accompagné d'un soldat, et ils s'approchent tous les deux de Santana, qui tourne son attention vers eux sans défroncer les sourcils. Le soldat lui coupe les liens qui l'entrave – et repointe très vite son poignard vers elle au cas où elle essayerait de lui sauter dessus- tandis que le servant lui tend l'arme avec laquelle elle va t'affronter, une grande épée dont la lame est bien plus épaisse que la tienne, mais du coup bien plus lourde.

Elle l'accepte sans broncher et semble en soupeser le poids avant de la planter à ses pieds pour enfiler l'armure qu'on lui tend – deux petites manchettes en cuivre et une cuirasse légère, qui couvre son torse mais laisse ses bras et sa nuque complètement libre. Tu remarques en enfilant ton casque qu'on ne lui en a pas fourni à elle, parcequ'elle a l'a refusé ou parceque l'empereur l'a ordonné ainsi, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux vêtus et armés, vous vous tournez tous les deux vers l'empereur comme le veut la coutume, et le regardez se lever tranquillement de son siège pour vous dévisager longuement.

« Gladiateurs ! » lance-il d'une voix forte « Le cirque sera pour vous une chance de racheter vos fautes contre Rome ! Battez- vous vaillamment et vous vivrez, perdez le combat et vous mourrez ! Puisse les Dieux avoir pitié de vous ! »

La foule éclate en hourras et en bravos, et tu t'autorises à regarder Lucia une dernière fois. Elle n'applaudit pas comme les autres autour d'elle, mais te dévisage avec un drôle d'air. Pour la première fois depuis vingt-deux combats, tu la vois regarder ton adversaire puis toi, et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un air soucieux.

Elle est inquiète.

Tu fronces les sourcils – Santana a tué des soldats certes, mais dans leur sommeil et elle a un gabarit autrement plus chétif que le tien, tu ne devrais faire qu'une bouchée d'elle, et tu essaies de lui faire comprendre d'un coup de menton en sa direction. Elle a vu ton geste – elle les voit toujours – et elle y répond en posant sa main gauche sur sa poitrine. Tu n'es pas ravi de voir qu'elle a pas peur pour toi dans ce combat, mais de toute façon quel choix as-tu ?

Alors que le soldat et le serviteur se retirent, vous laissant tous les deux seuls dans l'arène, vous vous dirigez vers le centre et vous placez l'un en face de l'autre à quelques pas de distance, attendant que le signal marque le début du combat.

Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux, avec toujours cette même passion dévorante, et alors que tu crois qu'elle va se précipiter vers toi et entamer le combat alors qu'elle n'y est pas autorisée, elle t'étonne une nouvelle fois en frappant du plat de la main contre son cœur. Les gladiateurs se saluent rarement entre eux, tu le sais, sauf s'ils ont déjà combattu ensemble lors de mêlées ou qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre un grand respect. Sans rien dire, tu lui rends son salut en cognant ta poitrine de ton poing, de la même manière que tu as salué Rufus tout à l'heure.

Tu te sens prêt pour le combat maintenant.

Enfin, la trompette retentit dans l'arène, et elle se jette d'un coup sur toi, épée au poing. Tu as vite fait d'entrechoquer ton épée contre la sienne, et de mettre un peu de force dans ton mouvement pour la repousser. Elle réattaque aussitôt, et tu mets tout de suite en position de défense, la main qui tient ton épée en avant et celle qui tiens la serpe de côté, prête à fondre sur elle quand elle ne s'y attendra pas.

Les coups pleuvent vers toi, mais tu les dévies tous assez facilement, et n'en laisse aucun t'atteindre. Elle n'a pas d'expérience de bataille, ça se voit, et tu décides de la laisser s'épuiser un te contentant de te défendre bêtement avant de lancer une attaque. Son épée continue à venir frapper la tienne pendant un petit moment, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle a la mauvaise technique, et qu'elle n'arrive à rien en te fonçant dessus de tous les côtés, alors que tu arrives facilement à parer ses attaques.

Tu vois une drôle de lueur passer dans ses yeux alors qu'elle ramène son épée en arrière, et tu comprends qu'il va y avoir du changement. Et en effet, elle plonge d'un coup vers tes pieds, et avant que tu aies pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle t'a entaillé un mollet du bout de son épée.

Tu pousses un énorme juron alors que le cirque s'enflamme, et recule d'un pas, bien décidé à commencer à te battre pour de vrai cette fois. Tu lances ton épée vers elle, qu'elle arrête avec la sienne, et de l'autre main tu précipites tout de suite ta serpe vers son abdomen – un coup qui en a éventré plus d'un dans tes anciens combat – mais elle saute de côté juste à temps pour l'éviter et profite de ta confusion pour aller frapper ton plastron au niveau du thorax. Tu continues à essayer de la piéger ainsi – un coup d'épée puis un coup de serpe enchaîné rapidement, mais tu n'attrapes que du vide à chaque fois.

Elle bouge vite, très vite même pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais battu et n'a sûrement jamais pris des cours de combat, mais tu es bien plus lourd et puissant qu'elle, et alors que tu sens à peine les coups de son épée contre ton armure, chacun des tiens la fait reculer en peu plus ou manque de la déséquilibrer. Elle ne fléchit pas pour autant, et continue à lancer son épée vers toi dès qu'elle le peut.

S'ils étaient un peu désordonnés et confus au début du combat, ses coups commencent à se préciser et à faire mouche sur ton armure ou près de tes bras.

Tu comprends qu'elle essaye de frapper les zones stratégiques, l'endroit où la sangle de ton casque se sépare du col de ton plastron, laissant apparaitre ton cou, et le début de tes épaulettes, qui laisse découvert une partie de ton omoplate, et qu'un coup d'épée bien placé pourrait sérieusement abimer. Tu fais deux fois plus attention à défendre ces zones quand elle pointe son épée vers toi, et essaye de viser les mêmes quand c'est à toi de relancer l'attaque.

Le soleil commence à faire ressentir ses effets, et tu n'en peux déjà plus de chaleur, à force de parer et de sauter dans tous les sens pour éviter ses coups. Le combat s'avère beaucoup plus difficile que prévu au final, et Rufus ne s'était pas trompé en voyant en Santana un adversaire redoutable, mais tu ne veux pas la laisser gagner.

Tu parviens enfin à l'atteindre dans le gras du biceps alors qu'elle bondit encore sur le côté, et elle lâche un cri de douleur. Malheureusement pour toi, elle n'a pas lâché son épée et profite de la seconde de répit que tu t'autorises pour pointer son épée vers une zone que tu ne défends pas. Elle frappe ton plastron, à l'endroit stratégique où le col rejoint l'épaulette, mais pas assez fort pour t'infliger une blessure profonde et tu profites de la distraction pour lancer la main qui tient ta serpe vers ses côtes. Elle t'évite d'un bond en arrière et tente de te frapper à nouveau à l'endroit que ton armure laisse découvert, mais tu l'avais vue venir, et tu bloques son geste d'un coup d'avant-bras.

Tu as oublié un instant que tu n'avais plus tes manchettes pour te protéger ce combat-ci, et tu ne peux pas empêcher un cri sortir de ta bouche alors que la lame de son épée rentre en contact avec ton avant-bras. Ce n'est qu'une coupure superficielle, mais avec le coup qu'elle a déjà porté à ton épaule, le bras qui porte ton épée est sérieusement affaibli, et tu es bien content à ce moment d'avoir deux armes au lieu d'une seule.

Tu grondes de rage et se jette sur elle épée en avant, mais une fois de plus, elle échappe facilement à l'embrochement et tente sa chance d'un coup de lame, qui lui atteint le haut de ton bras d'une petite coupure. Elle est trop rapide pour toi, tu réalises, et tu ne l'attendras jamais si tu continues à te battre contre elle de la manière contre laquelle tu te bats avec des molosses deux fois plus lourd que toi.

Tu ne l'as atteint que très peu de fois, mais elle a déjà lacéré tes bras de plusieurs entailles, le sang qui te coule jusqu'au doigts pouvant en témoigner, et même si aucune des blessures qu'elle t'a infligées n'est mortelle, elles t'ont affaibli. Il faut que tu changes d'approche.

Elle tente encore d'atteindre le haut de ta cuirasse, un coup que tu dévies facilement, et tu comprends d'un coup comment l'avoir. Puisqu'elle veut absolument te toucher au collet, tu vas la laisser t'atteindre, et en profiter pour la frapper alors qu'elle ne s'y attendra pas.

Tu la laisse s'approcher un peu de toi, et alors que tu vois son regard s'éterniser un peu trop longtemps sur ton épaule droite, tu décides de mettre ton plan en action. Tu fais exprès de laisser ton bras droit en l'air au lieu de la rétracter contre toi comme tu ferai en temps de défense normal, et elle voit aussitôt la faille, se précipitant sur toi pour essayer de trancher ton bras d'épée.

Sa lame t'effleure à peine, mais elle n'avait pas vu sa main gauche qui était en retrait, et que tu rabats violemment vers elle, lui envoyant le manche de ta serpe dans le ventre. Elle pousse un hurlement en se repliant sur elle-même, son bras libre enroulé autour du ventre, et tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un grand coup de poing sur la tempe pour qu'elle s'effondre au sol, déséquilibrée.

Elle fait l'esquisse de se relever tout de suite – tomber c'est mourir au crique, elle le sait sûrement – mais tu marches violement sur son poignet, la faisant relâcher son épée dans un autre cri de douleur. Le public autour de vous devient complètement fou à ce moment, réalisant que tu ne peux plus perdre.

Ils crient ton nom, ou plutôt celui qu'ils t'ont donné, La Flèche de Cana, mais ce n'est pas toi.

Toi, tu es Noah le Judéen, fils de parents assassinés, frère d'une fillette pendue, fiancé d'une femme esclavagée, monstre de cirque. Ils ont fait de toi un esclave, un meurtrier, un animal. Et tu t'apprêtes à leur donner ce qu'ils réclament à cor et à cris.

Tu fais tourner la serpe dans ta main, pour la plus grande joie du peuple, et te penche vers elle pour saisir une poignée de cheveux noir. Tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir – c'est une femme après tout, et contrairement à plusieurs adversaires que tu as eu par le passé, elle ne t'a pas insulté ou défié d'une quelquonque sorte – et un bon coup de serpe bien placé à la gorge devrait l'achever sans trop de douleur.

Ta serpe est en l'air, prête à fendre l'air et à se finir sur sa gorge, quand elle lève les yeux vers toi et plonge son regard dans le tien, interrompant son geste. Ses yeux sont bruns, un brun assez particulier proche de la couleur des noisettes, une couleur typique des filles du sud. Tu as déjà vu ces yeux des centaines de fois avant.

Ta respiration se bloque d'un coup, et tu sens ton cœur battre si fort dans ta poitrine que tu ne peux plus entendre les cris du public autour.

Rachel.

Sarah.

Elle a les mêmes yeux qu'elles.

Elle a les mêmes yeux que ta petite sœur et que ton ancienne fiancée, et ta main retombe d'elle-même contre ton flanc. _Condamnée pour avoir assassiné dans leur sommeil des gardes qui avaient massacré son village_. Ça aurait pu être Sarah ou Rachel à sa place, ou n'importe quelle fille de ton village.

Ta main se met à trembler alors que tu lâches ses cheveux, et tu remarques à peine qu'elle profite de ta distraction pour récupérer son épée et ramper au loin se relever en toute sécurité. Ça aurait pu être elles. Tu ne sais plus si tu es encore en état de combattre maintenant.

Tu tournes des yeux ébahis vers elle, juste à temps pour voir une lame siffler sous ton nez, et l'échapper de justesse en penchant la tête. Tu lèves ton épée pour te protéger, mais elle est plus rapide que toi, et sa lame fend l'air pour se finir sur tes côtes, dans un bruit sec. Elle t'aurait sûrement vidé de ton sang sans ton armure, mais bizarrement tu ne ressens plus aucune colère, plus aucune rage en toi.

Tu parviens à lui attraper un poignet pour la forcer à se retourner – tu as compris que tu ne pourrais pas la tuer si tu croises encore son regard - mais elle fait un demi-tour sur elle-même d'un mouvement vif, te tournant le dos comme tu le voulais. Tu t'apprêtes à passer ton bras autour de sa nuque quand d'un coup, son coude te revient de toutes ses forces dans ton nez, et tu lâches un hurlement de douleur en relâchant immédiatement son poignet pour aller saisir ton nez meurtri. Elle l'a sûrement cassé, parceque le sang coule à flot sur tes lèvres et ton menton, et la douleur excite tes nerfs plus fortement qu'après un simple coup de poing.

Tu relances ton bras, mais il ne tranche que du vide, et tu ne l'as pas encore rétracté vers toi que son épée t'atteint encore sur l'avant-bras. Tu grognes et resserre des dents.

Tu n'as même plus le temps de te replacer en défense qu'elle est à nouveau sur toi, passant sous tes bras pour appuyer de toutes ses forces de son épaule contre ton thorax, alors que son pied se glisse malicieusement derrière ton talon. Elle t'a eu.

Tu retombes lourdement sur ton dos, et tes épaules n'ont pas encore touché le sol qu'elle s'est déjà emparé de ta serpe, et jeté un coup de pied dans le manche de ton épée pour t'en débarrasser. C'est fini pour toi, tu le sais. Elle ne faiblira pas comme toi tu l'as fait.

La foule pousse des cris et des hurlements, eux qui réclamaient sa mort il y a quelques minutes et veulent maintenant la tienne, mais elle ne semble pas les écouter, et se contente de plonger son regard dans le tien, son épée pointée vers ta jugulaire et ta serpe en retrait derrière elle. L'empereur vient de baisser le pouce, scellant ton sort – tu ne le vois pas mais tu le sais aux silence soudain, et puis aux acclamations fortes de la foule, et il est venu pour elle le temps d'en finir avec toi.

Et pourtant, ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens, et sa respiration se fait entendre plus forte qu'avant.

Elle hésite.

Tu sais que si elle refuse de te tuer, vous serez tous les deux exécutés – toi pour avoir perdu le combat et elle pour ne pas avoir obéi à un ordre impérial. Elle se penche au-dessus de toi, les rayons brûlants du soleil faisant resplendir la sueur qui perle son front et ses tempes, et la cicatrice qui parcoure sa joue luit plus fort que jamais.

Quelqu'un qui s'est tant battu pour survivre mérite la victoire plus que toi, qui est usé jusqu'à la corde et a cessé de te battre pour la vie depuis longtemps.

« Fais-le » tu soupires, tes lèvres bougent à peine pour que personne ne te voit lui parler. Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, et elle nie de la tête, presque imperceptiblement.

« Aide moi … à aller les rejoindre » tu murmures, et c'est difficile de parler alors que du sang s'accumule dans ta trachée, mais tu sais qu'elle t'a entendu, et surtout qu'elle t'a compris. Tu crois entendre un _pardonnes moi_ avant que sa lame s'enfonce de tout son long dans ton cou.

Lucia s'est levé, et malgré le bruit ahurissant que fait la foule autour, tu as cru entendre le cri qu'elle pousse quand tes épaules touchent le sol. Tu prends les derniers temps qu'il te reste à vire pour la dévisager, une dernière fois. Tu es trop loin pour voir ses pupilles, mais tu te doutes que les yeux verts doivent être embués de larmes , et qu'elle fait tout pour les retenir.

Tu aurais pu l'aimer vraiment. Peut-être dans une autre vie … Si vous êtes destinés l'un pour l'autre, tu sais que tu la retrouveras.

Tu sens une main contre ta joue, et comprend que Santana s'est agenouillée à tes côtés pour défaire la courroie de ton casque, et le jeter au loin.

Ton monde commence à devenir gris, et ta respiration erratique de plus en plus faible. La mort te parait une bien douce délivrance maintenant, un ami que tu attendais depuis longtemps et qui enfin vient t'arracher à ce monde. Elle t'enveloppe de son noir manteau, et tu tombes dans son bras, rêvant une dernière fois de champ de blés, de cheveux bruns, et d'yeux verts.


End file.
